Be my Valentine
by moongod
Summary: Erestor hates Valentines Day and Glorfindel loves Erestor. How will the day end. This is an slash story. Anyone under the age of 18 need not read.


Title: Be my Valentine

Type: FPS

Author: Angelfire74 - PG-13

Pairing: Glorfindel/Erestor

Warning: Slash

Disclaimer: I write fan fiction solely for my own and others enjoyment and do not claim any copyright or ownership. Tolkien owns them. I do not make any financial gain.

Beta: Patricia Pleasant aka slayer9649 - who with out my story would be nothing...Thanks

Timeline: AU

Summary: Erestor gets a Valentine's surprise

He sat staring out the window; lost in thought to his loneliness. Valentine's was once again upon them. Oh, how he hated that day, always alone, never with one to share the day with. There would be a feast tomorrow night as there was every year. Being the Chief Advisor, he had to attend. He hated sitting there for all to see. Seeing that he was again alone on this one day meant for lovers, and he was without one. With a sigh he returned to his work. Thinking about it would only make him more depressed and there was nothing he could do about it anyway. He just wished this year would be different, because to him, it was. This year He had been returned to them. Oh, how much he wanted him; wanted him to be the one at his side and to be the one that loved him. Mentally, he slapped himself for wanting what he knew he could not have. It was well into the night when he finished his work. Slowly, he cleared his desk and headed to his chambers. Home to work. Work to home; that was all he ever did. He was so tired of his mundane life. He did not know how much more he could stand. He wanted something more to life. At the moment he did not know what that was, so he sat at the table used for eating in his chambers. He sat there once again letting his thoughts wander to Him. He knew that He would never be interested in him. He was nothing, no one, while He was a great warrior. He had been told that he was attractive, but when he looked into the mirror, he did not see it; he had been told that his eyes were beautiful. They looked ordinary to him. He sat there a while longer, wishing and hoping, knowing it was stupid, but at the moment not caring. Eventually he got up and went to bed. Feeling so lonely and depressed.

It was Valentine's Day. Oh, how he hated this day. He headed to his room to get ready for the feast. He did not want to go and had begged Elrond to excuse him this year, but Elrond just said no, that it was his duty to attend. He told Elrond that no one would miss him. They would not even notice that he was not there. He ignored the look his friend gave him. No matter how many times Elrond told him he was beautiful, he did not believe him; that was what friends were suppose to do. He was not! He knew this, all the nights he spend sitting alone told him that he was not beautiful. If he were, then he would not spend the time alone. He would have someone.

This day had been one of the worst days he could remember. Everywhere he looked were happy elves showing off what their mates and lovers had given them; flowers, candy, cakes, jewels and poems of love. It was all making him sick. As he came to his chambers' door, it was with dread. He entered, not wanting to get ready, just to lie down and sleep. Sleep and dream of the one he longed for. As he walked into his rooms he saw a beautiful robe lying on his bed with a note that read:

Please wear this token of my love. Please be my Valentine on this night and many more to come. You are the most stunning creature to every walk on Arda. I have watched you for many days; watched how the sunlight bounced off your hair, hair so attractive that the Valar themselves must be envious. Eyes that are surely stars snatched from the heaven to shine so bright. Oh, how I wish for you to be mine.

It was not signed; who could have left it? It had to be a cruel joke. He would be laughed out of the feast. He could not wear it. No, he would not be laughed at. But what if it was true? No, no one would want to love him; there were too many more worthy elves. Why not wear it. No, they had always laughed at him. He knew it every time he entered a room and everyone would stop talking. He would hear his name whispered in a conversation and then the elves stop talking the minute he came around a corner. He would wear it, if he had to go, then yes he would wear it.

As he walked into the hall every elf in the room stopped talking. He just stood a little straighter and walked to his place next to Lord Elrond. As he sat down, Elrond leaned over and told him how beautiful he looked. When he went to open his mouth to say something back he was stopped by the look that his friend gave him and quietly said thank you. All through the meal elves were staring at him. He just knew they were talking about him and laughing. As the meal came to a close he made the decision to go back to his rooms. He just could not take any more of this, so he leaned over to his friend and begged to be able to leave early. As soon as Elrond said yes he was up and out of the room, trying hard to get back to his chambers before the tears started to come. Once in his chambers he let them fall. Though his tear filled eyes he saw the note lying on his bed. He got up, walked over to pick it up, and then ripped it into as many pieces as he could before throwing them into the fire. After that, he fell to his knees crying even harder, not wanting to face tomorrow.

Elrond watch his friend leave. He could not for the life of him understand Erestor. He was the most beautiful elf in the land and he felt so unworthy of anyone. He just could not understand him. He had to order him to go to the feast every year and every year Erestor would leave just after the meal. Half of Imladris thought he was snobbish, the other half thought him a vision. There were few that would not like the Advisor as a mate, though most of them were too scared to talk to him. He, himself, would have liked to court the Advisor but he had learned long ago to not get into a relationship with those under your command.

When Erestor had first entered the hall Elrond had not noticed, right away, that the entire hall had stopped talking all at once. When he did, he looked to where everyone else had looked and promptly forgot how to breathe. Standing at the entrance was the most exquisite creature he had ever seen. Erestor had stood there in a beautiful robe of red silk, with red velvet trim. It took Elrond a moment to remember that he needed to breathe; luckily Erestor had started to walk to their table. As Erestor had sat down, Elrond had leaned over and told him how beautiful he looked. Upon seeing that Erestor was about to deny it, he had giving him a look that said not to. So Erestor had just said thank you. All through the meal Elrond noticed that the elves in the hall could barely eat for watching Erestor. As the meal came to an end Erestor had leaned over to ask if he could leave. Seeing how uncomfortable he was, Elrond had told him ok. He still could not see why Erestor did not see that he was the most stunning thing there.

He had watched him for months now. He knew tonight he would make his move. He had heard all the others talk about how cold and beautiful Erestor was. Erestor did not eat with the others in the dining hall, but he had found out that tonight he would be at the feast. He had the robe made weeks ago as a gift for this night. He had left it in Erestor's chambers earlier and he could not wait to see him in it. He was sitting in the hall when Erestor walked in. Never had he seen a more exquisite sight than the vision before him. Erestor was a sight to be seen in the red silk robe with velvet trim. His long black hair pulled back from his face by braids entwined to form a flower at the back. As he walked to his seat, Glorfindel could not keep his eyes from following him. When Erestor sat down and began to eat, Glorfindel still could do nothing but watch him. As the meal was coming to a close, he finally was able to stop staring at him long enough to eat a little. When he looked back up it was to find that Erestor was leaving the hall headed back to his rooms. He jumped up from his chair to quickly walk out; he as not going to miss his chance. He walked down the corridor to Erestor's chambers.

Erestor heard a knock on his door. He slowly got up from the floor. Looking into the mirror to wipe the tears from his eyes he went to answer the door. As Erestor opened the door, Glorfindel was once again at a loss for words. It was clear that Erestor had been crying, so Glorfindel instantly took Erestor into his arms. Erestor did not think that there was anything more pleasurable then being in Glorfindel's arms, but he did not fool himself; he knew that Glorfindel probability had heard him crying and had come to see why.

Glorfindel slowly backed Erestor in to the chambers and shut the door. He forced Erestor to look up at him. He had wanted to ask him why he had been crying, but the minute that Erestor looked up, Glorfindel was lost. Slowly he descended down, taking Erestor's lips into a passionate kiss. As their lips met, a thousand sparks shot throughout Erestor, going straight to his very soul. As Glorfindel tightened his arms around Erestor he was rewarded with a soft moan. Erestor had the feeling of complete contentment wash over him. As Glorfindel drew back, he looked into Erestor's beautiful star filled eyes and saw the other half of his soul. As he went to take Erestor's lips again, he asked.

"Erestor, will you be my Valentine?"


End file.
